This invention relates to the exercising of the eye muscles by focusing on optical images successively at varying focal distances. The eye will accommodate when the focusing process relating to these different opticals is accomplished. This exercise will help to reduce eye strain and help to relieve accommodative stress of the eyes when a person does not periodically change focal distances within a given period.